Silver Bands
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Sequil to The Car Belt That Brought Us Together. K&K A&M and all the others are the same as the last story. Plus a mystirious new pair. What trouble can we concoct? dun dun dunnnn! read and find out! Review plz!
1. College Peepz And A New Song

Disclaimer: NEVER! I OWN THEM! MWAHAHA! Maybe not today! Maybe not tomorrow! But soon I will be the most powerful lawyer in all of the world! then I will have you my pretty! and your little raccoon too! MWAHAHA!

Kenshin: O.O uhhhh...

Kaoru: **NOT A RACCOON!**

Me: Who cares?

Notes!

This is a sequil to that loveable little story The Car Belt That Brought Us Together! I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED! LOVE ME! Oh and since I am forbidden to touch a commputer I will be mailing my chappies to my good friend Stonechick. So if anything is wierd, misspelled, or wierd it is her fault (she has no spell check). Well except most of the disclaimers are mine! MWAHAHA! SUFFER! I own the songs unless said other wise and DO NOT TAKE THEM! On a side note: I LUV YOU ALL THAT REVIEW! 'cept if u flame or are Reuku! DONT THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN YOU YOU LITTLE BUGGER! MAY WORMS EAT YOUR EYES! MWAHAHA! Okay...enough of the evil right now. Have FUN!

**Silver Bands**

**Chapter 1**

**College Peepz And A New Song**

Three years previous:

A young high school band won the battles of the band but at the same time of glory a shadow driffted across thier lives in the form of Kaoru's father's death. But even though he died she knew he was with her in her songs. So now in college, the gumi sets out on a totaly new adventure.

(Now) 2008:

"Kaoru! Get up sleepy head!" Kenshin's sweet voice floated through Kaoru's door. Kenshin shook his head and chukled as a series of grumbles came from the room.

Soon soft snores were heard. Kenshin sighed and opened the door softly. Smirking, he ran fast into the room, jumping on the covered lump (Kaoru) on her bed. On the moment of contact, Kaoru was instantly awake.

"AAAIIIEEEEE!" Kaoru shreiked as Kenshin tickled her. He gave her a big bear hug and they both laughed hard.

Soon they calmed down but as Kenshin chuckled, he kissed her neck and looked over his girlfriend. She was wearing a black baby-tank top, his eyebrow rose as he examined farther.

"Umm...Kaoru? Why in Kami's sake are you wearing my favorite pair of underwear?" Kenshin asked refuring to the boxers with little red hearts that read 'Sexy thing' all over.

Kaoru giggled and grined. "I'm glad that the boxers I gave you on Valentine's day are your favorite. Also, I'm wearing them because they are comfy."

"Well, alright but hurry and get dressed Koshii. You know professer Cuccumber dosen't like late students." He said kissing her exposed neck.

"That vegitarian can suck a carrot for all I care. Besides, I can't go with you laying on me." Kaoru said while playing with the soft crimson hair that brushed her shoulder. She gave a quick tug and he jumped over in suprise. "'Bout time."

She giggled as she got up and started to change clothes. He smirked and kissed her back. After giving her the chills, he walked off so she could take a shower and change.

Kaoru emerged into the lugerious dining room and bowed to Kenshin's father, Hiko. He was enjoying his breakfast of Waffles. "G'morning, Racoon."

"That's odd. I could of sworn Kenshin would be here, he loves waffles."

"**DID SOME ONE SAY WAFFLES!" **Kenshin appeared in less then 2 seconds later after the word 'waffle'. So together, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Hiko enjoyed a hearty plate of waffles (some more then others Kenshin).

She drove up to Tokyo U and parked in the car lot. Kaoru hopped out and bolted towards the classroom. Walking in the skinny teacher looked up. "It's good to know you wanted to join us, Kamiya."

"Yes, I'm very sorry, sir." Kaoru bowed respectfully. After he turned around to continue class, Kaoru stuck her tounge out at him.

She sat and began to work on her newest song for the gumi. Kaoru knew all of the materials and got straight 'A's, so Professer Succumber left her alone.

After an hour of being nothing but board, she left for the sound studio. Taking her guitar with her she walked in to the practice area.

"Alright! Now we can jam!" Misao's voice echoed through the room. The gumi nodded and Kaoru handed everyone a sheet of music.

"I wrote this for our next cd. I think if it sounds good we'll keep it, if not we'll deal with it later." Kaoru said as she tuned her guitar. The gumi, which consisted of Misao, Megumi, Enishi, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Ayomi, and Kaoru.

Ayomi looked the lyrics over. "'Soaring dragon', I can work with this."

The others played the beat and mumbled along. Soon they all had it placed together. "Yeah this will work."

"Alright let's try it."

They strumed and slowly brought the song together.

Kaoru started to sing the song lyrics:

_You are my_

_Bright golden mornings_

_Skys of endless gaze_

_Holding me tightly_

_Against the dark_

_I am forever yours_

_Watch as we fly away_

_Keeping us safe from the world_

_You are my guiding light_

_You are my star lit night_

_Let's fly away, my soaring dragon_

_Let me fly to you_

_We can soar to the Heavens_

_Or find a secluded place to hide_

_Let's set our troubles aside_

_You are my guiding light_

_You are my star lite night_

_Let's fly away my soaring dragon_

As the song ended Misao jumped up and grinned. "I love it!"

The others spoke their agreements.

"Very nice." Aoshi said quietly. (A.N. O.O HE TALKS!)

"Hey let's go get some lunch." Kenshin suggested.

"I know! Let's go to the Akabeko!" Megumi cheered.

(A.N. If you've read the last part of The Car Belt That Brought Us Together they are ordering the same thing **becasue that took too damn long and was too damn hard!)**

They arrived at the resteraunt and ordered the same meal as New Year's Eve three years ago.

The couple/ band enjoyed their meals but were soon interupted by an unwanted guest.

"Well well...if it isn't Ken-koshii!" The evil and malicous Tomoe stood at the table grinning down at the red-headed man.

'Uh-oh' the gumi all thoguht in unison.

-That's all for now folks! Hope ya enjoyed the new sequil to The Car Belt That Brought Us Together. Go on...push that little purple button...go on...ya know ya wants ta...


	2. At All Costs

Disclaimer: HI! Guess whose back…back again. Amori's back, tell some men! I'm Back! And In control! I know there were a ton of spelling mistakes in the last chappie but please understand I had a person type it. She has very poor spelling but you don't have to worry cause I'm Back! Oh this is wonderful! I've a laptop! Anywayz enough blabbering. I don't own RK and I never will. But I do own other characters.

Notes!

This is a sequel to that loveable little story The Car Belt That Brought Us Together! I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED! LOVE ME! I own the songs unless said other wise and DO NOT TAKE THEM! On a side note: I LUV YOU ALL THAT REVIEW! 'cept if u flame or are Reuku! DONT THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN YOU YOU LITTLE BUGGER! MAY WORMS EAT YOUR EYES! MWAHAHA! Okay...enough of the evil right now. Have FUN!

Reviews: Thank You All! Even Reuku! You little hellion make more people interested!

Mad-4-Manga: Yes they did get a tiny contract. They have a CD and everything. The thing is, they all decided to go to college and get an education. They are quite famous, but not enough to be swarmed by screaming fans every second. Just read and see.

Jessica's Wookie: Yup! I did didn't I? Who's da bomb?

Unknown Demoness: Hai it has been awhile hasn't it? I did make a sequel as I said I would. I'm not as big of a baka liar as some people say.

AquafinaSEK: Sorry. I didn't really plan on anyone reading the sequel and not the prequel. I'll throw in some fun little flashbacks for ya. And thanks!

And the infamous:

Reuku: Ah! My favorite little jerk! How could I forget you? You are just adorable with your little insults and your colorful vocabulary! Guess what? I've learned to lock away my feelings so no matter what you say, I'll just brush it off my shoulder. Sticks and stones, chap.

3 minutes later: Who's Reuku? Oh well.

Previously on Silver Bands:

"Very nice." Aoshi said quietly. (A.N. O.O HE TALKS!)

"Hey let's go get some lunch." Kenshin suggested.

"I know! Let's go to the Akabeko!" Megumi cheered.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered the same meal as New Year's Eve three years ago.

The couple/band enjoyed their meals but were soon interrupted by an unwanted guest.

"Well well...if it isn't Ken-koshii!" The evil and malicious Tomoe stood at the table grinning down at the redheaded man.

'Uh-oh' the gumi all thought in unison.

Chapter 2: At All Costs 

"What a surprise, Tomoe." Kaoru said sarcastically without looking up from her position leaning against Kenshin under his left arm.

"Hmmm. I get the feeling you're still mad at me." Tomoe said as she leaned on the table. She beat her lashes and smiled at Kenshin. "We can put our pasts behind us, can't we? Bygones?"

"Nope. You tried to ruin our friendship, and I can't forgive you." Kenshin said as he pushed her arm off the table gently.

"Humph! You'll live to regret this Kenshin Shinta Himura! I'll make sure of it! My new boyfriend will hear about this!" She stormed off steaming.

"Can you believe her! Amazing! What a girl. Always needing to make a scene. Honestly how can you go up to your ex-boyfriend and ask him back when you already have a guy?" Kaoru laughed. Everyone else laughed too.

"What a ho! I wonder who she's dating?" Misao laughed half interested.

"Who cares? As long as it's not my Kenshin or any of my guy-friends I'm happy." Kaoru giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's arm.

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

"Ummm…excuse me? I'm a fan. Aren't you guys "Bleeding Dragons"? You are my favorite band! Can I have your autographs?" A young girl with long brown hair asked holding up the CD case that the gumi recognized as their first CD.

"Sure! Anything for a fan!" Kaoru said smiling. She took the CD and signed it. Then she handed it over and the others signed.

"Thanks! I just love you guys!" The young girl ran off yelling for her mom to see.

Kaoru giggled, "I'm so happy to see we're known. Well, I need to work on some more songs before we think about recording our second CD. Hmmm…I did think of a name for it, though. How about 'Living To Fly'?"

Ayomi smiled and mused it over in her head, "I like it."

The others agreed and the food came. They all dug in and ate till their hearts content.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked to class because the day was glorious. Kaoru hung on Kenshin's shoulder and Kenshin was smiling happily.

"I am thinking of a new song, but it is a little different. I was thinking of a slow ballad with a punk twist. What do you think?" Kaoru looked up at her boyfriend.

"Coolie. Sounds fun. I trust your judgment." Kenshin smiled down at his woman.

"Ah…Good afternoon class!" Kaoru and Kenshin's over enthusiastic teacher bubbled. "Hand in your homework and open your books to chapter eight, 'Tale Of The Bamboo Cutter.'"

"This is one of my favorite legends! It's amazing." Kaoru said excitedly.

"Cool." Kenshin said as he sat down next to her.

Class flew by and soon it was over. Kaoru gathered her things and woke Kenshin up. He had fallen asleep in the middle of class.

"Wha?" Kenshin asked sleepily. He noticed that the class was standing up and did the same.

Kaoru was inside her room working on some songs and strumming her guitar to make the notes.

"Kenshin! Come listen to this!" She yelled through the doorway to the room, across the hall, with its door open. Kenshin came out of his room and walked into Kaoru's.

She strummed the guitar and started singing in her sweet voice:

_Mmm-hmmm_

_Crystal tears of hate fall on the floor_

_Around a moonlit door_

_Wind singing "nevermore"_

_As I open the closet_

_Inside a chest of great remorse_

_I open the lock and throw your memory in_

_Nevermore! I will think of you _

_Nevermore_

_You will never darken my door_

_With your arrogant form_

_Nevermore! I won't think of you anymore!_

_As I turn the lock_

_I lock your memory inside_

_Mmm-hmm_

_Nevermore will you run through my mind_

_Nevermore will you own my dreams_

You will never be thought of again 

_So goodbye forevermore_

_My nightmare of the real world_

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin as she finished. Kenshin looked at her and grinned. "Hmm…is the title "Nevermore"? It is awesome."

Kaoru giggled, "Yes, it is titled 'Nevermore'. Also I wrote it for you to sing on the CD. Maybe you could dedicate it to little miss jealous."

Kenshin grinned, "Awesome that you want me to sing in the CD as more than backup, and the song rules for getting back at Tomoe."

Kaoru cheered and hugged him. They got up and went downstairs for dinner.

Hiko looked up from his big lawyer papers to acknowledge their presence.

"So how was your day?" He asked as he flipped through the papers.

"Fine." Kenshin and Kaoru answered together. Kaoru looked at her food and stopped as she almost took a bite.

"Umm…Kenshin? There is shrimp in this." Kaoru said nervously.

Kenshin stood abruptly and ran to his girlfriend's side. "Crap! Dad! Kaoru is highly allergic to shrimp!"

Hiko looked up and rushed the plate away. "Get the cooks out here now!" he bellowed.

Three men dressed in white outfits ran out of the kitchen and lined up in front of Hiko.

"Which one of you put shrimp in Kaoru's dish?" He said in a calm tone.

A small Italian stepped forward and said with a heavy accent, "Yes, monsieur, I was the one in charge of the shrimp."

Hiko exploded. "Were you not aware how allergic Kaoru is to the shrimp! You should be fired!"

"B-b-but Monsieur, I did not have an idea! I'm very truly sorry! Please monsieur!" The Italian begged for fear of his job.

Kaoru spared the poor man. "Now, now Hiko. I caught it and didn't eat any so let's just forgive him. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"Ah thank you, Madam!" The Italian cheered, kissed her hand, and started cheering in Italian.

"You are too soft, Weasel. That man tried to kill you!" Hiko stated.

Kaoru shook her head. "He didn't know I was allergic. Forgiveness is the best thing he should get. Unlike you, who rules with fear, I rule with kindness."

Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek, "And that's why I love you."

Kaoru smiled and sent the food back with the dancing Italian. "But please, this time don't place shrimp in it."

"Wonderful!" They all exclaimed as they finally dug into their delicious food.

Outside the mansion:

"You twit! You almost got caught! I told you to watch yourself!" A young woman dressed in a long black dress and a black cloak yelled at the man she shook furiously.

"Look lady, I told you! The chick has a strangely acute sense! The shrimp I placed in her food was ground to dust! She shouldn't have seen it!" The small Italian man said in a Brooklyn New York accent.

"Curses! She lives my life a day more. Hear me now, Kaoru. Enjoy your perfect life while you can! I will get what rightfully belongs to me at any costs! Even if by murder!" She shook her fist at the illuminated mansion where her arch rival stayed happily, unaware of the threat.

With Kaoru and Kenshin:

"Achoo! Achoo!" Kaoru sneezed. Kenshin laughed.

"Two unexpected sneezes mean someone is plotting your demise!" Kenshin joked. Little did he know that it was no joke.

Th-th-that's all folks! This chapter is fineto! All done! Tell me what ya think! Go on…push that purple button…ya knows ya wants ta!

-AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth


	3. An Unexpected Surpise

Diclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own RK, never have, never will…bah…

Side note: In my last chapter I finally realized that the Italian man was speaking some French…mah bad!

Previously: "Achoo!! Achoo!!" Kaoru sneezed. Kenshin laughed.

"Two unexpected sneezes mean someone is plotting your demise!" Kenshin joked. Little did he know that it was no joke.

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise**

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" Kaoru pranced into Kenshin's room and jumped on him. Kenshin grunted and hid under the covers. "Kaoru!!" He whined, awaken early from his weekend slumber. The bouncy black-haired girl giggled and layed on top of his hiding form. "Awwww what's the matter sunshine?"

"It isn't morning until I say so!" the red-head groaned. He was not pleased that his nice wonderful dream about him and Pamela Anderson was interrupted. Of course, he wouldn't tell Kaoru about that.

"Awww was you dweeming of Pamela Anderson again?" Kaoru said in a baby voice. She giggled and played with Kenshin's loose red hair. "Come on! It's a beautiful day! The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and no classes!" She cooed. When she received no answer, Kaoru jumped on his back and laid down so that her chest was on his back and she played with his bangs.

"Hrmph rawr Ruffacratishing reee!" Kaoru laughed and jumped up. "What was that?"

"I said you are suffocating me!" Kenshin said after a deep breath and rolled off of the bed, landing straight on the floor, and his stomach, with an 'umph' and a sigh. Suddenly, he was weighed down as Kaoru sat on his back some more. As if that wasn't torture enough, his bare feet were suddenly attacked by a feather and Kenshin was tickled.

"AIIEEEE!!" He cried out, rolling over with such force to knock Kaoru off. When he sat up, he saw with surprise, Ayomi sitting on the floor, feather in hand, laughing her head off.

"Good morning sleepy-head!" She grinned at him and Kenshin stuck his tongue out at the purple-haired girl. Ayomi had probably changed the most out of all of them over the years. Her waist-length hair had been cut, and was now a whispy shoulder to chin length and her grey eyes were more playful than ever. She had an eyebrow ring in her right eyebrow and a more filled out body.

"Nice boxers. I didn't know you looked so good in pink." She smirked and Kenshin looked down to see, in shock, he was only clothed in his pink boxers that had little black words saying 'smack dat' on them.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE GET OUT GET OUT!!" He shoved the two laughing girls out of his room before slamming the door. "I seriously need to get a lock for this room." He sighed, the girl's laughter faded as they walked away.

After Kenshin had dressed he went down stairs to see, in the living room, the whole gang.

"Morning, Kenshin." Enishi said casually, Ayomi was sitting on the arm of the chair he was in and his arm was around her.

"Hey Kenshin!" Misao chided from her spot. Kenshin had to laugh at the site. Aoshi was sitting on the couch, his head in one hand as the elbow rested on the arm. He had a bored look on his face as Misao sat on the back of the couch, a leg on each side of the poor dark-haired man, and her hands resting on his head, with her chin on top.

"Wow you two are so interesting." He chuckled. Sano cried out "hear hear!" and Megumi slapped her new husband on the arm. "Shut up, Sano."

So these were Kenshin's friends. He laughed and shook his head, "So what's going on that all of you guys are here for?"

Kaoru walked into the room at that moment and jumped on Kenshin's back and Kenshin held her, piggie-back-style, as she grinned. "Glad you asked. Everyone, Hiko has a big announcement for us!" She looked like she could barely keep herself from jumping out of her skin.

Hiko walked in and, with his serious face, nodded. "Okay so Bleeding Dragons are a hit across most of Northern Japan. Unfortunately, that's not good enough for me. I'm declaring the official Bleeding Dragons Cross-country Tour!"

Suddenly the whole gumi jumped up and started cheering (with the exception of Aoshi, who just raised an eyebrown and the corner of his lips twitched as Misao started jumping up and down while hugging him). "NO WAY!" Ayomi screamed as she clutched Enishi. Said man picked her up and swung her around.

"THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Misao squeeled as she huggled Aoshi's head to her chest. Said man let a big smile out (so uncharacteristic of him) and blushed. "Yes this is wonderful."

After the excitement bubbled down, Hiko raised a hand. "Now everyone go get packed! We leave after lunch!" When some of them opened their mouths to speak he grinned. "I've already told your families and/or bosses. They all are rooting for us!"

Kenshin lifted Kaoru up and spun her around. "This is amazing! You were right to make Dad the manager of the band!" The girl grinned and kissed him when he put her down. "Duh. I'm always right." He laughed.

"Everyone lets go get ready to go!" Kaoru grinned and everyone ran their separate ways.

**AFTER LUNCH TIME!!**

The gumi stood in front of the Himura house with shocked looks on their faces. When Hiko wanted to travel like famous people, he meant it.

In front of the gumi stood a tour bus with the band's name painted on it. The bus was twice the size of a normal one and when they got inside they found it was a two-floor paradise.

"I know it's not much, and it isn't as nice as home, but it'll do." Hiko said casually as he threw his backpack on a seat. Inside there were all the comforts of a spa. 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a hot tub, a full kitchen, and a videogame room.

"You call this traveling light, Dad?" Kenshin asked as the rest of the bandmates oogled at everything.

Hiko shrugged. "Not everyone gets their own bedroom and bathroom. Here's the room assignments!" He said in an official voice. "Couples sleep in the same room. Just don't do anything unless you're prepared." He winked.

"This means Enishi and Ayomi in one, Kenshin and Kaoru in another, Aoshi and Misao, Sano and Megumi. I get my own room. Don't bother me when I'm in it. Okay lets get this show on the road!" Hiko plopped himself in the drivers seat and started the bus.

The gumi all spread out to explore and claim their rooms. "Ohh Kenshin lets take this one!" Kaoru pulled the redhead into a beautiful room with a waterbed. "Sure." He leaned his head out of the door. "Dibs on this one!" He called out to the rest of the group. They set their stuff down on the bed.

"I'm going to unpack. You go play video games or something." Kaoru smiled at the man. He saluted her like a soldier and grinned. "Sounds like a difficult mission but I shall try my best!" Kaoru laughed as he bounded off towards the stairs.

"Dibs on this room!" Misao called out, Aoshi being pulled into the room next to Kaoru's. "It's gorgeous!"

Ayomi and Enishi had the next biggest room and Megumi and Sano took the room opposite of Misao's. "This place is awesome!" Ayomi cried out, already in her swimsuit and half-way towards the hottub. "Hiko you're the bomb!"

Said man laughed. "I know."

The girls all changed into their swimsuits and jumped in the large bubbling tub. "HEAVEN!" They all cheered. The boys were all in the video game room shooting things happily.

"This is going to be the BEST tour ever!" Kaoru sighed in excitement.

**End of chapter 3! Sorry, short chapter but at least I updated after…a very long time! :P lulz **

**Okay so what dark clouds loom ahead for the gumi? I dun even know yet lulz. Read on and find out in the next chapter of Silver Bands!**

**-Amori**


End file.
